Mini You !
by CherryCupcakez
Summary: A new game in the Litwak Arcade has arrived , But because of it , chaos breaks out in the arcade ! Will Ralph and his friends be able to solve it ?
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

Chapter One : Prologue

The Litwak arcade grew bigger and bigger . More games were brought in . It seemed like the arcade had all the games in the world...

Ralph was happier than ever . But one day ...

" Morning Ralph !" "Morning Felix !"

Yes , they were in a happy mood .

" Hey Felix, do you know about the new game ?" , Ralph asked.

"Nope , you should ask Vanellope ." Felix replied .

"Kay!"

Ralph went to Sugar Rush . After all , it was closing time !

"HEY BUDDY!"

"Waah!?" Ralph fell down out of shock.

"Hey Ralphie. No worries , It's me , Vanellope !"

" Okay , okay . Now i-"

Vanellope cut him short .

" Uh .. about the new game ..."

Ralph got shocked again .

" I was just gonna ask you bout that !"

Vanellope mumbled, " Yeah , yeah , follow me to Tappers . I can't concentrate with those cars around me , racing . Kay ?"

" Yes , Vanellope."


	2. Chapter 2 : Weird Name

Chapter 2 : Weird Name

Ralph and Vanellope just arrived at Tappers .

"Hey , Vanellope , will you tell me about that game ? " Ralph whispered.

"Yeah , Ralphie boy , its called Mini You ." , the girl replied.

"Huh , Minnie Yoo ?" Ralph tried to spell 'mini you' but ended up spelling M-I-N-N-I-E Y-O-O .

" Nah , Ralph . It's M-I-N-I Y-O-U ! Okay ,What ever , here's the thing . The players will take a picture of themselves , and it will appear in the game as an avatar . They can use it to play games . " , Vanellope explained .

"Cool ! But , weird name ."

The Tapper bartender was delivering some invitations .

" Ooh ! Hey Mister bartender , Can i have one of those papers ?" , Vanellope exclaimed .

The bartender looked at her surprised . " Oh , okay .. I didn't expect that you would go to ... the ... grand opening of the new game . Here . Take one ! "

" Ooh yay , Thanks ! " ,She said back .

"Ralph , can i please , please pleasee come with you tomorrow to the grand opening ?.." , Vanellope said with puppy eyes .

" Okay . Meet me tomorrow at the train from Sugar Rush to Central ." Ralph answered.

"See ya !"

" Bye !"


	3. Chapter 3 : Misbehaving Machine

Chapter 3 : Misbehaving Game

Vanellope walked to the train to Game Central Station . Ralph was there already .

" Come on Vanellope , the train will leave soon !" ,he exclaimed .

" Yeah , yeah , coming..", Vanellope mumbled .

"Ralph?"

"Yes Vanellope ?"

"No, it's me , Fix it Felix jr.."

Ralph greeted him too .

"Hey , Felix , going to the grand opening too ?", he (ralph)said.

"Ah.. yes .", the fixer said .

The train went to game central station .

Ralph said , " Hey , hey , um ... we should check thata sign there .. maybe it leads us to the opening !"

They all walked to the sign .

"Hey .. I can read it since it's in smaller letters . " , Vanellope offered .

"Okay ..?" The two men shrugged .

Here is what the sign said ..

_Mini you ._

_Go to the end of the station ._

Vanellope shrieked ." WHAAT ?!"

" Let's go then . "

They went to the train to Mini You .

" Oh , yay! We're in Mini You !"

" Amazing background"

"Wowariffic !"

" Wha.. ?"

"STOP!"

Who was that

" Umm .. who said stop ? " Vanellope looked annoyed ..

" I ! I did !" An agent looked at them and asked their names .

" Okay , good ! Now pick a seat and you will watch how a player does the stuff !The only game that can have people from other games in it and is open everyday ! No closing time for this game !"

"WOWAMAZINGAWESOMECOOLTERRIFFIC !" Vanellope said this and looked ten times more amazed than possible .

They picked their seats , and watched .

A girl came to the machine . She had cute , brown eyes , a cute pink chibi shirt , lovely straight brown hair , crimson boots , and light purple and blue colored trousers .

"Mummy , may i use this arcade machine ? Please ?", she said .

"Okay , Caitlyn , here is a token . See you later at the entrance !", her mum replied.

"Okay ! " Caitlyn said while she dropped the coin in the machine .

The machine rumbled and said something .

"_Please take your picture ."_

Caitlyn smiled , and pressed the camera button .

_Click !_

The machine rumbled again .. louder and louder .. it sounded like a motor, and then ...

_CLICK ! _

A scream was heard , and Caitlyn disappeared .

Then a figure , similar to Caitlyn appeared in the game .

It was Caitlyn !

"Ugh ... where .. am .. I ?" She mumbled a bit .

Everyone else , including Ralph , Vanellope and Felix stared at her open mouthed .

Caitlyn came back to her senses . " Oh , wait ! I was there putting a coin in the machine , I took a picture , but ... now i'm in the game !"

" Am .. I .. dreaming ?!" ,she shrieked . Vanellope ran to her and pinched her .

"Ow !"

" Nope, no dream ."

Caitlyn whispered and asked , " Hey .. are you.. that .. um .. Vanellope .. von .. Schweetz ?"

"Yeah . From Sugar Rush ."

"Cool ! I'm Caitlyn , I'm ten years old . The , same age as you . So , can you help me get back to normal , please ! My mum will be worrying .."

" Sorry , i cannot help , ..", Vanellope said .

Caitlyn would have to stay in the game .

Meanwhile , at the outside of the arcade .

" Caitlyn , CAITLYN ?! Come , please ! " , Caitlyn 's mum said , getting more worried than ever .

" Mum ... I'm here !" , Caitlyn shouted at the top of her lungs .

"Caitlyn , In a game ?! , I'll tell Mr. Litwak AT ONCE ! "

Caitlyn's eyes were full of tears .

Suddenly , they all heard a zap , a click , an undescribable sound .

Another 2 kids trapped in a game ...

A tall boy with cool hair stood up .

" My name is Ryan . I'm trapped in a game or something .."

A teenage girl said , " My name is Laura . I have the same problem as Ryan ."

Vanellope pinched them .

"Ow!"

"Youch !"

"Nope , also no dream .", she said afterwards .

"WHAT ?! You're kidding me !" , they both shouted .


	4. Chapter 4 : Possible ?

Chapter 4 : Possible?

Caitlyn's mum rushed back with Mr. Litwak to the arcade machine .

" Oh , darling Caitlyn , I hope you're safe .."

"Yes Mummy .."

Laura and Ryan's mum and dad were there too.

"Oh , goodness , I can't believe this is all real . "

"Mr. Litwak , PLEASE , Get them out !"

But before they reached the arcade machine , ...

_ZAP !_

A girl , called Rachel got in the game and her mum was watching her from outside ..

Then the parents reached the machine ...

"Mr . Litwak , see ! They're TRAPPED !"

"Calm down ," , Mr. Litwak said .

"I have good news , I can build a machine to save them . " , he added .

"Thank God !", one of the parents screamed .

" But i have bad news , it will take a year . "

"What ?!" , another parent got pale after hearing this .

"You can visit the arcade for free for a year now then . " , Mr Litwak said.

" Err.. Okay ?"

"Sure ! Hope my son will be back .."

" And my dear Caitlyn ."

"Bye mum !"

"Hope we can get out !"

-Small Note -

This was a shorter chapter ... i know .


	5. Chapter 5 : Game Over ? What's that ?

Chapter 5 : Game Over ?

Laura looked angry . " Grrr.. a year ."

Ryan asked , " But what will we do now ?"

Vanellope shrugged , then said , " Well , guess Ralph is gonna tell you the rules of the games . He has written all the rules onpaper , if Ralph loses his temper then he -"

"Shut it .", Ralph said , annoyed.

" Tell those rules then , Ralph ! Or should i talk about-"

"Vanellope !" , Ralph said , even more annoyed .

Yeah , Ralph just showed Laura , Caitlyn , Rachel and Ryan the paper .

It said :

_RULES OF LITWAK ARCADE _

_Stick to your game ! __OR ELSE !_

_Never flee your game before or after closing time !_

_If you do not apply to the rules above , you may risk your game being under maintenance , Which may risk your game BEING PLUGGED OUT ! If this ever happens , flee. _

_Do not game over in another game !_

_If you do not apply to the rules above now , it will be game over for you ._

Caitlyn shivered . " That is dangerous . "

" I know .. " Ralph replied .

"So stick to the rules ." , he added.

Vanellope asked, " how old are you , Ryan and Laura?"

Ryan said , " I'm eleven ."

Laura mumbled , " I'm thirteen ."

"Hey people , i've got an idea . The nicelanders and I will build four brick houses more , for you , Caitlyn , Ryan , Rachel and Laura . Then you can join Q*bert and his friends in the bonus round . Good idea ?", Felix offered

"Yup!" , they all said .

" Then come along . Laura , why don't you hold Caitlyn's hand , and Rachel's too ? It's easy to get lost in here . "

"Kay ." Laura grabbed Caitlyn 's hand .

They walked to the train

They arrived , finally arrived at the station .

"Hey Laura , Caitlyn , Rachel.. hurry up you three.. ", Felix said.

No answer .

"Laura , Caitlyn , Rachel . just stop joking around . We're almost there .", he said again.

A really high pitched but loud scream was heard .

" STOP ! You are breaking our eardrums . " , Felix said madly .

No answer again .

Felix was starting to worry a bit , then turned back .

" What , who .. where .. WHAT WAS THAT ?! ",he said , scared .

Ralph said , "What ?!"

They all turned and looked to the back , but the only thing they saw was a black shadow .

A really familiar shadow ...


End file.
